


The Alumni Night (Ch1)

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: The Memoirs of Dr. John H. Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock Roulette, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Sherlock, Smut, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: John Watson writes a blog about his amazing adventures with Sherlock Holmes. However, he never includes the adventures that he doesn't want the public to be aware of.AU close to BBC cannon. Deleted scenes in which John and Sherlock's friendship got a lot closer than in the show. Johnlock forever!





	1. The Alumni Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of "deleted scenes" style fic [The Memoirs of Dr. John H. Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158497)  
> Almost all parts can be read as stand-alone stories but read better together. The Memoirs fit between or during episodes of the Sherlock TV show. At the beginning of each part, I'll be indicating when in the show the part takes place. Consequently, there are gaps between my stories where the episodes of the show fit it. The perfect way to read my stories is to watch the show and read them as the story progresses ;)
> 
> Takes place after the events of The Blind Banker - S1 E2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John doesn't want to face his old friends alone. Sherlocks takes on the mission to help John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events of The Study in Pink - S1 E1

 

 

“Oh God, no,” John sighed as he opened the envelope that had come that morning. 

“Alumni meeting,” Sherlock stated in the monotone voice that was so characteristic to him. 

“How did you...? Never mind.”  

“The envelope clearly –” 

“I said, never mind,” it came out a tad too snappy but John was not in the mood to listen to elaborate deductions. Sherlock fell silent. Shit. What was he to do? “I have to go.” 

“No, you don't.” 

“If I don’t go, it will mean that I can’t bear to look at my classmates because I’m not proud of what I’ve done with my life.” The grunt of frustration echoed in the silent room as he contemplated the lose-lose situation he found himself in.  

“Aren’t you?” Sherlock questioned, looking confused. That was a first.  

“Yes. I mean, no... Shit.” John had dreaded this moment for months, knowing that it was coming. “I just don’t want to go alone.” 

“What happened to...” Sherlock's face became a study in thought, “Jenny? Judy? No, Jane was it?” 

“Jennifer,” John said with resignation. At times, he thought Sherlock was mixing the names of his girlfriends on purpose, just to spite him. “It's over.” John didn’t care to elaborate on how jealous she had been of Sherlock. It was ridiculous; they were friends who happened to live together. He looked at Sherlock who was now occupied with typing something furiously on his laptop. “Would you go with me?” 

Sherlock's expression turned into one of amusement mixed with horror.    
“Me? Why would I do such a thing? Even you are not keen on going. Why would I be?” 

“For me,” John caught his flatmate’s gaze before continuing, “because that’s what friends do.” 

Sherlock huffed in indignation. His expression changed a moment later as he seemed to mull the idea over, his brow furrowing slightly as he steepled his fingers under his chin.  

“Friends...” a quizzical expression clouded his face, “...do that?” 

“Yes. That’s what I said.” 

“I know what you said.” Sherlock snapped. 

Jeeeezus. John clenched and unclenched his left fist. Sometimes he wanted to punch Sherlock even before morning coffee. Or rather, especially before he had morning coffee.  

“Is that a yes?” John asked but Sherlock was back to typing, ignoring John as if he wasn’t standing a mere two metres from him. 

 

_ _ _ 

 

“Ready?” Sherlock asked in a business-like manner. 

“Yeah,” John whirled around to face Sherlock, who was dressed in a black suit and a white shirt whose top button was customarily unbuttoned. “Wait, what? Are you coming with me?” 

“You asked. You need my help.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I don’t need your –” John took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. No point in explaining that one. “Thank you.” 

Sherlock nodded, put his coat on, and left with a sense of purpose in his step as if he were on a case. John wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing. He'd find out soon enough.  

_ _ _ 

 

The taxi ride to the venue took less than half an hour, and they rode in comfortable silence. John felt his hand clench and forced it flat on his thigh. Somehow having Sherlock with him made it less stressful. He had been well liked at Bart’s back in the day, or so he thought. In retrospect, however, he hadn’t kept in touch with fellow graduates so maybe he had slightly overestimated his ability to be sociable. 

He felt broken now, the war had done something to him that no man or woman should have to carry around with them all their life. He did though, didn’t he. His nightmares were few and far between since he moved in with Sherlock, but the images of death and sacrifice that still managed to find their way into his mind were a constant shadow following him.  

“We’re here,” John announced, stating the obvious. Outside  the large white building, the groups of people were already gathering; many chatting and catching up on all the years they hadn’t seen each other. John exited the taxi and moved towards the crowd. Sherlock walked close behind him, and John could feel his presence without looking back. His shoulders relaxed substantially, knowing he wasn’t alone. 

They went inside, through open large double doors, and John headed straight towards the bar.  

“Beer and a brandy. Thanks, mate.” John ordered but before he managed to fumble for his wallet, Sherlock threw his card on the bar.  

“You’re nervous.” Sherlock stated what was easily perceptible even for John, “Why?” 

“There's this…, was this girl, woman that-“ 

“John! John Watson!” John’s stuttering was interrupted by a cheerful voice, “I didn’t expect to see you here,” Mike Stamford exclaimed as he shook his hand and then Sherlock’s with a nod of his head. “I love your blog. Are you two still solving crimes together?” 

“Yes.” Sherlock’s hand slid around John’s waist, his answer so definite and fast it left John puzzled. The feel of Sherlock so close made him flinch initially and his gaze dart between Sherlock and Mike.  

“What are you doing?” John whisper-mumbled to Sherlock as he watched Mike being pulled away by a tall dark chap he didn’t recognize. 

 “What you asked,” Sherlock’s expression was perfectly schooled, a cool and collected mask, while at the same time emanating confidence. It was a mask John knew all too well. Sherlock was the best actor the world had ever seen. Sadly, most of the world rarely even realized he was acting. Before John managed to say another word, they were approached by a blond woman that John didn’t initially recognize. Sherlock's arm was holding him tight enough so that he couldn’t move away without causing a scene. 

“Pardon me for eavesdropping, but did I just hear that you two solve crimes?” She scanned Sherlock with a not-so-subtle up and down movement of her eyes over his whole body. She noticed the placement of Sherlock’s arm, raised her eyebrows slightly then landed her gaze on dumbfounded John.  

“You surprise me John,” she smiled rather flirtatiously at him, and John was sure now who she was.  _Oh God._  She was breathtakingly beautiful, even more so than he remembered. Dressed in a figure-hugging green dress that ended just short of her knees and matching heels. She was the epitome of femininity.  

“It’s not what you think,” he started saying, while trying to wriggle out of Sherlock’s grip.  

“Isn’t it, John?” Sherlock's whisper, so close to his ear made him suddenly stiffen.  _Oh God, his voice._  He knew Sherlock was acting, but the feel of his breath on John’s cheek sent a shiver through him, and it took another second for John to realize this was definitely not helping his case.  

“Jenny,” John exclaimed rather too loudly, in an attempt to break himself free from his Sherlock-induced trance “Um, hi. Long time, huh?”  _Bloody idiot. What the hell was he saying?_ He should stay calm in order to increase his chance of spending the evening with her.  

“Indeed,” she replied plucking a non-existent thread from John’s lapel. John’s mind turned into scrambled eggs. Between Sherlock’s tight grip, his now splayed fingers touching John’s abdomen and Jenny’s touch, John was overwhelmed. She was the woman who he had been certain that he would marry. The tingling in his stomach indicated that he still remembered that.  

“You look good... look well. You look great, I mean.”  _What was wrong with him?_  Sherlock was distracting him and he was making a fool of himself in front of Jenny. For a genius, Sherlock was incredibly ignorant of basic human reactions and social behaviour. Jenny released a soft laugh. “This is my...” John indicated Sherlock with a nod of his head, “this is Sherlock.” 

“We live together,” Sherlock added with a nod to John’s utter mortification. 

“Is that so?” her eyebrows lifted slightly along with the tone of her voice. 

“Well, yes but-” John started saying but she put her palm on John’s biceps and he clapped his mouth shut. 

“You know, John. I feel like I can tell you this now,” she glanced at Sherlock, who still had one hand in his trouser pocket and the other on John, slightly caressing his side.  

“I had a serious crush on you.” John had chosen that moment to take a sip of his drink and nearly choked on it. Sherlock let go of him to pat his back, still saying nothing. “But I’m happy you found someone,” Jenny continued with a smile in her voice. “I probably always knew, that’s why I was afraid to approach you. Anyway, I better mingle. It was great seeing you, John. And nice to meet you, Sherlock,” she sashayed towards the crowd, her long legs and ample curves resulting it many heads turning. 

John was still recovering from the choking fiasco when he grabbed Sherlock by the elbow to manoeuvre him outside towards an alcove. “What did you just do?” John whisper-shouted, looking around to make sure no one was seeing his outburst. “Now she thinks I’m a… she thinks we’re… Christ, Sherlock, why?” He was not overreacting. He was definitely not.  

In one swift motion, Sherlock swivelled them around, pushing John into the alcove and pinning him there. The alcove was situated just outside in the entrance to the rear garden, a weak light from a nearby lantern dimly illuminating the spot. Despite that, it would be clear to anyone passing by who they were...and what they were doing. 

“Sherlock…” John sounded breathless, probably still recovering from choking on that damned sip of beer. Sherlock's forearms rested on the wall on both sides of his head as he positioned their faces mere inches apart. John’s breath caught in his throat as he was about to say something. 

“Shut up, John,” Sherlock murmured, his breath a shadowy caress on John’s lips. His tone wasn’t any different from how he said the exact same words on a nearly daily basis, yet John’s heart pounded. “Shut up and kiss me.” 

John felt his face flush but there wasn’t enough time, breath, or mind for that matter, to respond to that with words. Sherlock's soft lips brushed his in a gentle caress, then a slight brush of a tongue made John gasp and open his lips to accept the kiss. The tingling inside him was back. The feeling wasn’t for Jenny, but for him. For his friend, his flatmate.  

His…Sherlock.  

Whose lips were locked with his in an exquisite, expert swirl of tongues. Lip bites. God, how had he never noticed that lip biting was so arousing? Yes, the tightness of the front of his trousers confirmed that observation.  

Sherlock's hand moved behind his neck, making the kiss deeper, bringing their bodies flush together. John groaned, somewhat voicing his engagement in the act although there was no doubt Sherlock felt exactly how much he approved. Just for a split second, a very long and lonely second, Sherlock broke the kiss. 

“Look at me,” he whispered and John realized his eyes were closed. “Look at me when you kiss me, John.” 

Jeeezus, he was done. He looked up to see Sherlock's glorious curls frame his face, the light from behind making him ethereal. Surreal. This whole thing was surreal. With that thought, John framed Sherlock's face with his palms and pulled him into a searing kiss.  

There were moments in life when you knew nothing else mattered but what you were doing at that moment. When John had faced what he’d thought was a certain death, he had known that whatever had surrounded him hadn’t mattered. Those were the kind of moments when no one was watching and he was focused on just one thing, one important mission.  

Sherlock was his mission now. 

John’s left hand slid to explore down Sherlock's chest as his right one moved to grip a fistful of curls. They were incredibly soft, and felt so right in his grip. Who would have thought that the best kiss of his existence would be with a man? It was though, wasn’t I, and who the fuck cared? He let himself be swept by the glorious feel of Sherlock so remarkably close to him, in his mouth, inside his heart. Their tongues danced and their hands roamed in an exploration of their bodies. 

A female gasp made them break apart. 

Jenny. 

John started after her as she quickly moved away, blushing but Sherlock kept a surprisingly strong hand on his chest to keep him in place. John sighed in resignation and rested the back of his head against the wall. Now he would never have a chance with her. 

“You knew she would see us. You knew, didn’t you?!” the accusation left him from behind gritted teeth. Sherlock’s face was passive, casual, as if they hadn’t just snogged like teenagers. “You utter cock.”  

John started laughing shaking his head in exasperation. 

“Ready when you are,” Sherlock smirked at him as he flipped his collar up. 

They left the party without saying goodbye to anyone. John didn’t care. He didn’t seek the approval of any of those people anymore. He didn’t even long for Jenny anymore. There was no point looking at his past, he had to move on. He turned to Sherlock. “How did you learn to- ?” 

“An experiment,” replied Sherlock with a smug expression on his face. 

Right. Of course, Sherlock knew how to kiss. John wondered what other hidden talents the man-enigma possessed. 

- 

The next day John woke up half-scared, half-excited. Was life at 221B going to be different after last night? When he entered the sitting room to see Sherlock tapping on his laptop and completely ignoring him, he had his answer. Sherlock did all of that last night to force John to open his eyes. But what he saw was something completely different to Sherlock’s intentions.  

Or was it? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, I’d like to thank you for subscribing, bookmarking and for reading my story. No, it’s not over (I have 6 more chapters typed and many more coming).  
> I realized that the format I’ve been posting the stories in is confusing. The Memoirs fit between or during episodes of the Sherlock show. Consequently, there are gaps between my stories (chapters) where the episodes of the show fit in. That makes reading my work as a continuous one seem chopped and with lots of gaps.  
> I removed chapters 2 - 7 from here and posted them separately. Unfortunately, I lost all your lovely comments in the process *sniffs* The chapters are already added to a "series" section of my works. I hope you will still enjoy my “missing scenes” fic as I pummel through the Reichenbach and onwards.  
> The new chapter 8 is already posted [The Copper Breeches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411496)  
> as a separate work in [The Memoirs of Dr. John H. Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158497)  
> series.  
> Big THANK YOU to those who give me kudos comment on my stories. Those comments make my day! Special thanks to my beta reader @MsScarlet

Just so you know what happened. Thanks for reading! 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome. Leave kudos if you liked it (it makes my day). Thank you for reading!


End file.
